


Tuesday

by TheDeadlyViper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Just another bit of nonsense, Language!, M/M, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyViper/pseuds/TheDeadlyViper
Summary: In which Steve's unshakeable routines are suffocating.





	Tuesday

As everyone around Steve Rogers knows, he is a man who is, well, sort of predictable. With the exception of his tactics, but in all other aspects of his life, everything is dictated by routine. Some might say he’s boring. But Steve finds it comforting and Bucky doesn’t seem to mind much either. Except for when, on an average Tuesday night, Bucky is lying in bed with Steve’s arm draped over him and he finds himself all hot and bothered and unable to sleep so he turns in Steve’s arms and pushes the blonde onto his back and rolls over on top of him, sitting up to straddle him. Steve looks up at him, surprised at the sudden change in position. And blurts out,

“But it’s Tuesday.” What he means, is that there’s intimacy most nights when Bucky’s mood allows for it. But it’s generally not a full-on 'session'. That’s usually saved up for Friday nights and Saturday mornings, when they can sleep in. It’s already kind of late and....and... Bucky freezes and fixes him with a look. The word ‘pissed off’ doesn’t even seem to be applicable here. More like, livid.

“So? I wanna fuck an’ you’re worried that it’s Tuesday?” He demands.

“James! Don’t say it like that!” Steve hisses back. He thinks it sounds aggressive that way. Still, he can’t believe he’d said that. This is another of Steve’s (many) faults. He blurts out any old thing that pops into his head. Tact is not his strong suit. And worse, once he's gotten started saying dumb things. He can't seem to stop. Even when he's digging straight into his grave.  Unlike Bucky, who only says a quarter of what he thinks and is sometimes virtually unreadable so you can bet that if he says it, he'd thought it out carefully first. Bucky leans back.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I wanna _make love_ an’ you’re worried it’s Tuesday?” He says in a voice dripping with sarcasm. The pressure of Bucky’s thighs around him becomes tight. And not in a good way. Steve sucks in a breath and gapes up at him.

“I - I - “ He stammers, helpless. His mind is screaming at him, Danger! Danger! You are in mortal danger, Steve Rogers! Bucky glowers.

“Well. Next time you want to,” he pauses to insert air quotes. “ _Make love_. I’ll remember this.” Steve has to move fast. Very fast.

“I don’t know why I said that!” He gasps. Even he’s mildly horrified by himself.

“I’m sorry! Kiss me!” He yelps, wrapping his hands around Bucky’s hips. Bucky seems to consider the apology. He leans down, planting a hand on each side of the blonde, one flesh and one chrome. He leans so close that his warm breath brushes against Steve’s lips.

“You want me to kiss you?” He murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” Steve whispers back. “Please.” He’s so close, smelling all spicy and woodsy. Bucky slowly moves his head to the side and now he can feel the warmth right next to his ear. He rocks up on Steve a little, creating a slight friction.

“Tell me, Stevie.” he murmurs against the blonde’s neck. “Tell me you want it.” Steve gives a soft gasp. And oh god, it always gets him going when Bucky calls him by the nickname.

“I w-want it.” He repeats. Bucky slides up a little. More friction. Steve feels velvety wetness running along his skin. And he’s hard. Throbbing hard.

“Tell me how bad.” Bucky whispers and Steve shivers when the warm breath cools the wetness.

 _“Sooo_ bad.” He groans.

“Yeah?” Bucky moves again and Steve is squirming, wanting to buck up against him. But then? Bucky rolls off him. Right before the door thuds loudly, he says, “Well too bad!

'Cause it’s Tuesday!” Leaving Steve sitting there, red-faced and sputtering. 


End file.
